Emerald Flames
by Depp's-Still-Doll
Summary: One girl...three guys...all in Slytherin House, 7th year. Throw friendship, jealousy, and a prophecy into the mix and the world goes haywire! How much drama can Hogwarts take? What happens when they graduate? Nothing good; you can be certain.
1. Chapter 1

Evelynn McKale sits by Blaise Zabini at the Slytherin table for her seventh year at Hogwarts.

Evelynn McKale has straight, medium brown hair and vivid violet eyes. Blaise, Draco and she have been best friends for as long as she can remember. Ever since she first saw Blaise, she had always had a little crush on him. In their fourth year at Hogwarts, they got together and are still going strong.

"Hey, babe," he greets, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Hey," she replies, kissing him on the quickly on the cheek. Draco acknowledges her by looking at her for a second, slightly smiling, and looking back to his plate. He seems a little bored.

_"Wait. There's nothing on his plate,"_ Evelynn realizes.

Evelynn sighs. How anyone could be so engrossed in an empty plate, Eve would never know.

"What? That's all I get?" Blaise asks jokingly.

Evelynn rolls her eyes playfully, as if he was a silly child. With two fingers, she reaches over, pulls his head towards her, and their lips meet. He licks her lip for admission into her mouth. She grants access and he nearly shoves his tongue down her throat. She pulls away.

"Now, now, let's not go too far."

He chuckles and looks at her skeptically. He gets over it and smirks. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Draco, who is still staring emotionlessly at his plate, rolls his eyes. "Would you two get a room?"

Evelynn rolls her eyes, and then gets fed up with Draco. "What is up with you?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, what is so interesting about an empty plate?" she clarifies.

"The - uh - embroidery on - on the edge. The details!" he exclaims. Evelynn notices a slight note of sarcasm in his voice, or is it the uncharacteristically low volume of his voice?

She glances down at her own. "It's a floral pattern, Draco. Are you becoming gay?" Blaise and Eve find her comment very funny. They laugh and exchange a high five. Draco, on the other hand, thinks otherwise. His eyes narrow and glare daggers and his cheeks turn pink out of anger or is it embarrassment? Or both?

Evelynn notices it and immediately feels remorse. "Sorry, mate. Couldn't resist."

Draco opens his mouth to retort, but is cut off by the headmaster starting the Sorting. Evelynn looks up at the staff table to see known Death Eaters as teachers and Snape as their headmaster.

"Snape?" she exclaims, shocked, yet impressed.

"Yup," Draco confirms, immediately lightening up and positioning his oh-so-famous smirk in his lips. He straightens up from his contracted position and cracks his knuckles. Not menacingly, but just like he is relaxing. "My father put in a good word for him on the school board. They saw fit and summoned him to the position of headmaster."

"About time. That old fool, Dumbledore, underestimated Snape. I'm glad he got the position he deserves," Evelynn praised. "Although, I'm not quite sure about the Death Eaters."

"Who? You mean Amycus and Alecto Carrow? Don't worry. I mean, the others are still here, aren't they?" Draco reassures her.

"I guess you're right," she admits.

"Of course I'm right."

Snape then begins his speech. "Welcome new and old students. As the old students are aware, Dumbledore is incapable of returning this year. So, I, Severus Snape, known by you as Professor Snape, am now addressed as Headmaster Snape."

_"__Someone's full of themselves."_

"Doesn't have that nice of a ring to it, does it?" Evelynn whispers to her friends thoughtfully.

"Yeah," they murmured in agreement in a realizing tone.

Snape then introduced each teacher and the subject each taught. The teachers raised their hands or nodded their heads in acknowledgement to identify each other as each was named. Apparently, the heavy set woman, named Professor Alecto Carrow, is the new Potions master, and her twin brother, Professor Amycus Carrow, is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"If you have any issues at all, come to me or your Head of House. Head of Gryffindor is Professor McGonnagal, Ravenclaw is Professor Flitwick, Hufflepuff is Professor Sprout, and Slytherin is Professor Amycus Carrow. Any questions?" Without waiting for an answer, he rushed on. "Good. Your schedules will be handed out tomorrow morning at breakfast. Good night."

By the announcement, Evelynn knew that this year was going to be very different and very interesting. Hogwarts will never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, breakfast is quiet. Draco is not saying a word, and, for once, Blaise and Eve have nothing to say at least until they get their schedules. The moment they get theirs, they look at their first class that Monday morning.

"Care of Magical Creatures?" Blaise exclaims disbelievingly.

"Ugh. With that brainless oaf, Hagrid," Draco complains.

"I _hate_ to go outside in the mornings," Eve whines.

"Why just the mornings?" Blaise asks confused.

"I'm not a morning person. Plus, I have new shoes and it rained last night. Its all muddy and I don't want my brand new shoes soiled," Evelynn explains.

"When did _you_ become such a girl?" Draco asks rudely.

_"Apparently he's not a morning person either," _Evelynn thinks. Either way, she snaps back at him because of her morning status.

"In case you haven't noticed, I _am_ a girl. If you have a problem with it, _tough!_ I'm going to get my books." She gets up and leaves grudgingly.

"I've noticed," Draco grumbles.

"I think you made her mad," Blaise observes, pointing out the obvious.

"You _think?_" Draco snaps at him.  
________________________________________________________________________

Evelynn walks out of the castle amongst her fellow Slytherins with her bag slung over her shoulder.

Two Slytherin girls pass. Her bag rips, she trips on the scattered books and the girls burst out laughing.

"Oh, shit." Those stupid girls hexed her bag and tripped her just because she's friends with Draco. . . again.

"Double shit," Evelynn says as she realizes that she landed in a giant mud puddle. Her robes, books, bag, and shoes are soaked.

She feels a tug on her legs and hears someone yell, "Whoa!"

"Three shits and I'm out." She turns to see even more books strewn around and a boy with golden hair laying face first in the mud. "I am _so_ sorry."

"No," he says, getting up. "The fault was mine. I wasn't watching where I was going." He sits on his legs and wipes his face. Evelynn sees that the boy is new and about her age. He has shaggy blonde hair and beautiful turquoise eyes. "Let me help you with that." He grabs his books, her books and her purse. He repairs her bag and places her books inside. He cleans them off and sets them on a dry patch of earth. He stands up and offers his hand. Evelynn accepts and is lifted to a standing position. "You have amazing violet eyes," he compliments.

"Thank you. I'm Evelynn. Evelynn McKale and you are?"

"Dylan. Dylan Marvol. I just transferred here from Durmstrang. I'm a seventh year. You?"

"I'm a seventh year, also. So that explains why I haven't seen you around. What house are you in?"

"Slytherin. And you?"

"Wow. Are you sure you're a fellow Slytherin? Why so nice?"

"It's not kindness. It's helping out a very pretty girl," he explains slyly.

"I'm flattered, but I'm seeing someone."

"I'm looking at someone, too," he joked, checking her out.

"Funny," she notes. "Let's go. You are going to Care of Magical Creatures, right?" He nods. "We better get going then. We're already late for class."


	3. Chapter 3

At lunch, Evelynn decides to introduce the guys to Dylan. As Dylan sits beside her, she addresses Draco.

"I'm sorry about this morning, Draco. I overreacted. Forgive me?"

He gives Eve a look like, "You know I can never stay mad at you." He then jerks his head in Dylan's direction, as if asking, "Who's this?"

"Oh!" Evelynn exclaims as realization hits her. "Guys, this is Dylan Marvol. Dylan, this is Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini." She points to each of the boys in turn. Draco and Blaise narrow their eyes, sizing him up. Draco suddenly wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"A _Ravenclaw?"_ He says it as if it was a disgraceful word.

"No, the mud just made his tie darker and his badge looked smudged. He's a Slytherin." She wipes off his badge to make the snake upon it more prominent. "See?"

Blaise begins to glare daggers at Dylan whilst she was cleaning him off. He instinctively places his hand on Eves protectively. "Evie, honey, you said something about mud?" He speaks lovingly, but his murderous eyes stay glued on Dylan.

"Two Slytherin girls tripped me and I fell in a mud puddle. I made Dylan trip, so he landed with me." Across the table, Draco smirks. Eve dearly wants to eat the roll sitting on her plate, but for the boys' sake, she didn't dare take her hand away from Blaise's.

"Who were they?" His head turned to Eve, but his eyes still dart to the stranger every so often. "I can take them."

She smiles. "That won't be necessary." She finally makes Blaise release her hand so she can eat.

"So," Dylan starts after awhile. "Blaise is the one you were talking about earlier."

Blaise looks up, then. stares pointedly at Evelynn. "What did you say about me?"

"That you're my boyfriend," she replies simply. "And yes, Dylan, he is."

Blaise still looks curious, like he wants to press the matter, but decides to let it go for now.

**"****How did that quaint little subject come up?"** Blaise wonders silently. **"That's right, Pretty Boy. She's taken. I know you like her, but she's **_**mine!"**_

He notices that Draco has barely said anything all day. Sure, Potter, Mudblood, and Weasel aren't coming back until next week, but that shouldn't stop him from being his usual loud and obnoxious self. "What's wrong, mate? You've barely said anything all day."

"I'm fine," he mumbles.

"Are you sure? I'm worried. You haven't said much today."

"He's right, you know," Evelynn cuts in.

"I'm fine," he repeats, louder and firmer.

"I'm just making sure. This is so unlike you," she comments.

"I told you I'm fine! Just shut up and leave me alone!" For the second time that day, some one stomped off angry.

* * *

Later that night, Eve is concerned with how Draco had acted earlier and, being the compassionate, loyal friend she is, Evelynn wants to see what happened.

"Draco," she says, tentatively opening the door to his dormitory.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" he scolds. No one is in the room, yet he still feels the need to whisper. It seems as if he had just taken off his shirt, for all he has on is his black school pants and his shirt is in his hands. He has his back turned to Eve.

He gets over the fact that she is in his room. He throws his shirt in his trunk at the foot of his bed. Evelynn sees his toned, muscular body facing her before he turns. He sits down in the middle of his bed with his back to her. He gracefully swings around and faces her with his legs open and his elbows on his knees.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, genuinely curious.

"I wanted to see if everything was okay." For a fraction of a second, there is a look on his face as he stares at her. It is a look like it was unbearable to look at her, but he was forcing himself to. The look vanishes as quickly as it appeared. He lies down on his bed and rolls over, his back facing Eve.

"I'm fine," he says bluntly for about the millionth time that day.

"What happened at lunch?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You haven't been yourself lately. I'm worried."

He lets out an exasperated and aggravated sigh before rolling onto his stomach and pulling his pillow over his head.

Evelynn slightly smiles at his childish behavior. She walks over to his bed and carefully sits on the edge, putting a hand on his bare shoulder.

"You can talk to me about anything. I'll always be here for you. You know that, right?"

He uncovers his head and looks at Eve as if saying, "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Tuesday, it's Defense Against the Dark Arts: the last class of the day.

"Now," Professor Amycus Carrow starts. "Today, we will learn about the Unforgivable Curses."

"Professor," Lavender Brown interjects, raising her hand. "If I may, Professor Moody in fourth year taught us about them. Unfortunately, we know the curses."

"Well, he probably didn't go into details, did he?" he points out. Lavender shuts up, but still looks unhappy. "For example," Professor Carrow continues. "I bet he never let you cast it."

"What?" the whole class yells.

They voice their protestations until Professor Carrow screams for silence. "I'm the teacher and I'll do what I bloody feel like!"

"But, the Ministry-!"

"To Hell with the Ministry!" He composes himself. "Now, we'll do the Imperious Curse today. Pair up!"

Evelynn wants to pair with Blaise, but someone grabs her hand and leads her to an open spot. She looks to see the face of Dylan and, immediately, her worries melt away.

"Hey, Dylan."

"Hey," he says nonchalantly.

"The Imperious Curse makes the person on the receiving end completely in the casters control. The incantation is, Imperio. Decide who will cast and begin and make the tasks simple! No one wants a public display of affection, real or not, to any extremity."  
Some of the guys groaned with discontent at the guidelines. They disregarded it, though, especially considering what Dylan and Eve are about to do.

"Shall I take the curse?" Dylan asks formally.

"Again with your niceness. Someone has to teach you how to be a Slytherin." Eve lifts her wand, thinks of an action, and mumbles the incantation.

Suddenly, Dylan punches the person who was next to him, which just so happens to be Neville Longbottom. Without warning, an evil idea strikes. She thinks of another action, commanding Dylan to do as she thought. Dylan kneels down, asks Neville if he is ok, and kisses him full on the mouth.

Neville turns a deep shade of pink, pulls away quickly, and tries to get his focus back on putting his partner, Dean Thomas, under the Imperious Curse.

Evelynn lifts the spell.

Dylan gets up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I really hate you, Evie," he informs her with a teasing smile on his face. He whips his wand out so quickly, she doesn't even see it, let alone, prepare herself. Before she realizes it, she kisses both Crabbe and Millicent.

"_Ick_!"

"Pay back," Dylan replies.

"Now you're sounding more like a Slytherin."

A strange feeling over comes her, like she is suddenly at the other end of a very long tunnel. The noises in the room echo dimly. Everyone but Dylan gets blurred in her vision. She feels as if her body is made of lead. The feelings pass as quickly as they came and she is back to normal.

_"__Well, that was weird,"_ Eve ponders.

**"****Very,"** a sultry second voice says, also in her mind.

_"__Who are you?"_ Evelynn thinks.

**"****Your conscience,"** it replies.

_"__Yeah, right, I have no conscience,"_ Eve teases._  
_

**"****Yes you do. You know, Dylan's looking kind of cute today, isn't he?"** the second voice points out.

_"__I guess, but I have a boyfriend and he's in the same room!"  
_

**"To H****ell with him! He's too over protective, anyway. Did you see how jealous he was when he first saw Dylan?"  
**

Evelynn has to agree on that.

Once class is over, Evelynn feels so free…except for the mountain of homework she has. This reminds her that she has to go borrow a book for an essay on metamorphmagi. _"Better get it over with now."_

What Eve doesn't know is someone is following her.

Evelynn checks out the book and is startled when she turns around.

"Oh! It's only you, Dylan."

"May I help you, Mr. Marvol?" the librarian asks him, her tone as if suggesting that Dylan is a juvenile delinquent.

"No thank you, Madame Pince. I was just looking for a friend." She eyes him suspiciously before turning to assist a young Ravenclaw.

"Come with me," Dylan ordered. Without waiting for a reply, he tugs on Evelynn's hand, leading her to a secluded section away from the main desk. "I know you have a boyfriend and all, but-"

"Don't you think I already know you like me? And I'm not going out with you! Just give it up!"

"I know you know I like you, but what you don't know is: I love you. I really do. When I'm around you, I feel . . . right. I feel like you complete me and I feel in my soul that we are meant to be together for the rest of our lives. I just want you to give me a chance. You're pretty, witty, kind and you have a cute ass."

"Thank you, but I-" Eve has a sudden, strong urge to kiss him, but she ignores it. "As I've said before, I'm taken."

**"****Kiss him, now!"** Evelynn's conscience orders.

_"No. I can't cheat on Blaise."__  
_

Dylan takes a step closer. "Did it hurt?" he asks randomly.

"Did what hurt?" Evelynn wants the retort to come out harsher, but the urge to kiss Dylan makes it hard for her to be mad at him, let alone resist.

"When you fell from heaven," he replies.

Ok. Eve draws the line there. That is a cheesy pick up line, and she is deeply annoyed by them. The desire to kiss Dylan evaporates for a small moment. _"Man, is he desperate."_

"Did it hurt when they kicked you out of hell?" she taunts.

"Again with your witty remarks," he says, stepping right in front of her. Now, there is barely an inch in-between them and the desire to kiss him is unbearably strong.

**"****He's right on top of you!"** her conscience yells. **"Kiss him, **_**now**_**!"**

Dylan smirks smugly. "I know what you want. I can see it in your eyes," he informs Eve. "You want it? Come get it," he states seductively.

Evelynn's self-control snaps and she thrusts herself upon him. He responds almost immediately. She wraps her arms around his neck and he passionately poises his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

Someone unexpectedly grabs Evelynn's arm, swings her around, and slaps her across the face.

"What's the big id- _Blaise_?" Evelynn exclaims, seeing her boyfriend who has uncharacteristically murderous eyes. Her cheek hurts like hell, but she ignores it, for she knows that once he's done, it's going to hurt a lot worse.

"What? Think I didn't see you?" Blaise asks angrily. "Anyone can see you from the door. In fact, from the amount of people watching you, you'd think you were putting on a show." He turns on Dylan. "How _dare_ you kiss my girlfriend?"

"Hey, _she_ kissed _me,"_ he says, passing the blame to Eve.

"I don't know if I believe you. I know you have feelings for her. And why blame Evie?"

"Because it's true," Evelynn interjects. "I did kiss him, _but he provoked me!_ I don't even know what came over me! It just happened!"

"You don't know how much you sound like a childish slut." Evelynn's face contorts into an appalled and hurt expression at the word. "We're through. Have fun with _Marvol_."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Wednesday, Draco and Evelynn are in Divination class. This class is the last class today. Thank the Lord!

Draco, who is sitting right next to Evelynn, coughs. "Ugh. I think she went a little over board with the incense today," he moans.

"Oh, quit your whining. You're such a baby."

"Today, we shall try to see the future in a bowl of water. It's basically the same concept of the crystal ball, only a little harder." Professor Trelawney passes out ceramic bowls to everyone.

"Um, Professor," Neville begins, holding out an extra bowl she had given him. "You gave me two-" He is interrupted by the bowl slipping through his sweaty hands and landing on the floor with a crash. "Never mind," he mumbles.

Professor Trelawney then instructs the class to fill them up with water.

"Aqua Eructo," the class chants at once.

"Now, class, I want you to gaze into the water and use your inner eyes to see the future."

"'Inner eye…see the future…' Ugh! Can you see anything in your bowl?" Draco inquires, looking over at Eve.

"Nope. You?" she whispers, not looking away from her bowl.

"No! I can't see a thing in this bloody bowl, except my reflection! Hey, I'm looking good."

Evelynn rolls her eyes and looks into his bowl. "You have a hair out of place," she informs him.

"What? Where?" he panics, clutching his head.

"Ha! Gotcha."

He sneers at her until Professor Trelawney comes over to see their progress. "Oh, tsk, tsk."

"What?" Draco snaps at her.

"I see great danger in your near future," she replies. "Restrain your anger, Mr. Malfoy if you do not wish to suffer the consequences."

As she turns to Evelynn, he rolls his eyes.

"For you, my dear, I see…grieving about the same time as Mr. Malfoy's danger. In fact, I see many things in your future. A blonde spouse" Over in the corner, Dylan smirks. "Darkness…secrets. My dear, I will give you this warning: Keep your friends close. Loyalty from an old friend will help you through all. Also, you must be able to tell who you can trust from those you can't."

"I don't understand, Professor."

"Great clouds of darkness threaten to over take you. Value loyalty, Miss McKale, for a true friend, an old friend, will help you through your troubles. They will be there for you now and forever."

"Okay?" Once she moved on to the next person, Evelynn wondered whom she meant.

_"__She's either talking about Blaise or Draco. Hmmmm… She said "old" so that must mean he was a friend. That must mean its Blaise! He will put his anger aside and we can be friends again. Blaise was always the weaker one when it came to holding grudges."  
_

At lunch, Dylan asks to sit by Eve. Of course, being the friend that holds grudges, Draco decides to leave.

"So, I heard that warning in Divination," he says.

"Yeah."

"What do you think she means by 'darkness' and 'secrets'?"

"I really don't know. Well," she adds as an after thought. "I guess I have one theory."

"Really," he asks with his mouth full. He swallows hard. "Like what?"

Eve debates on whether or not to tell him. She decides against it. "You know, never mind. It was stupid."

"Tell me," Dylan insists.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

It is a secret…a dark secret…a dark secret so secret that only five people in the world know it.

**It was a dark night. Evelynn, her father, Andrew, and her mother, Jodi were at the super market. Evelynn was five. They placed the food in the trunk and got in the car. Evelynn sat behind the passenger seat and her mom was driving.  
**

**Jodi put the keys in the ignition and turned. No sooner had they drove five feet, it was all over. Jodi didn't see the teenager pulling out of her parking spot too fast, so the girl backed up right into their car.  
**

**The girl, Selena Dorman, got out of her car, and screamed at the sight. She called 911, but it was too late for Jodi at least.  
**

**Jodi's airbag deployed late and she got the full blast of the accident. The doctors tried to save her, but her heartbeat went from slow, to none at all.  
**

**Andrew, who didn't have his seatbelt on, smashed his head through the window upon impact. His face was cut and sliced and bleeding, but he survived.  
**

**Evelynn, who was buckled up, had a minor concussion from slamming her head on the door. It helped that she was reaching across the seat for her fallen teddy bear.  
**

**Evelynn's life was never the same again. She spent the rest of her life without a mom, surrounded by males, Of course, Blaise and Draco filled a little of the void with their father-like protection and love, but, obviously, no one could ever truly replace her mom.**

"Are you all right? Is something not settling well with your stomach?" Dylan's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Evelynn only then realized that some tears had escaped the corners of her eyes and that she had doubled over, grabbing her stomach.

Surrounding Slytherins look fearful and scoot away, but Draco, who had heard the news, is standing next to Eve, opposite of Dylan.

"What did you do to her?" Draco accuses.

"I did nothing! She was staring into space and the next thing I know, she's like this."

Draco kneels down and becomes eye level with her. He places the back of his hand on her forehead. She doesn't have a fever. He cups her cheek in his hand and turns her face to his. She's not pale or green, either,

"Eve, what's wrong?" he asks calmly, yet seriously. Eve can hear the concern and urgency in his voice. "Evelynn Dianna McKale, answer me," he orders, "What happened?"

Eve simply mouths the word, "Mom."

Understanding enters Draco's eyes. He places one arm on her upper back and the other snakes under her knees. He lifts her up and begins to turn, when someone stops him by grabbing his arm.

"I'll take her to the hospital wing," Dylan offers.

"I can handle it myself, Marvol."

"She looks heavy. I insist."

_"__Umm…are you saying I'm fat?"__  
_

"I'm perfectly capable of taking her there myself, thank you," he spits, venom practically dripping from his lips.

Draco hurries out to avoid any more of Dylan's comments.

"Thinks I'm weak, does he?" he mutters to himself, heading for the dungeons. "Like he's Mr. Muscle Man. Yeah, right."

They reach the common room and he carries her to the couch. He sits and lays her on his lap. Draco positions her so that her head is resting on his legs. "What exactly happened?" he asks her once he makes sure they're alone.

"Well, I was," she pauses, thinking hard about each word she says, so as to not upset Draco, "remembering our younger days and my thoughts…well, they came across…that day when mum…well, you know…d-died." The only people who know the secret of her mum's death are her, Andrew, Selena, Blaise, and Draco (minus the authorities). They've never told anyone else.

Draco is staring straight ahead during the explanation. When she finishes, he lets out a slightly relieved sigh and looks down at her. "You really had me worried there, Evie."

"I know. It's just…I miss her so much." Evelynn's voice is constricted with tears. She tries not to think about the bad times. Unfortunately, when it eventually crosses her mind, it hits her hard.

"I know." His icy, gray-blue gaze is too much to bear. Eve screws her eyes shut to block it. He brushes a strand of hair off her face protectively and she relaxes. Her tenseness evaporates, but her eyes remain closed.

As Draco brushes another strand of hair away from Evelynn's face, the door opens and a loud, dramatic gasp is audible. Eve's eyes snap open. Their heads snap up to see the interruption.

"You're cheating on me!" Pansy shrieks. She walks over, slaps Draco across the face and storms off.

"That sounds like it really hurt," Eve says.

He cracks his neck. "Eh, I probably disserved that." He listens intently for a moment before a genuine smile crosses his face. "I'm _free_!" Evelynn chuckles.


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday drags on, especially in History of Magic with droning Professor Binns, the only Hogwarts teacher who is a ghost.

Just as Evelynn is about to drift to sleep, she is startled by a paper dragon landing in front of her. She looks around and sees Dylan smirking. She opens the origami dragon to reveal the note. He writes:

"Evelynn,  
I'm really sorry about Blaise. Are you faring well? Was that the reason for yesterday at lunch? I didn't mean to provoke you. Can you ever forgive me?  
Dylan"  


She writes back: _**"Of course I forgive you."**__  
_

"Thank you. Just wondering, would you like to go out with me?"  


_"__I had a feeling it would come to this,"_ Evelynn thought._  
_

_**"I'm sorry, Dylan,"**_ she writes. _**"It's too soon to date, especially after what happened with Blaise."**__  
_

"I just told you I was sorry."  


_**"I know. I'm just not ready."  
**_

"But, I love you, Evelynn. I know it's really soon to be saying that, but…I don't know. There's just something about you…it feels right. You're beautiful, smart, funny, everything and more any guy would hope for in a girl. I'd be honored to be your man."  


Eve doesn't write back after that. She is too afraid to. He keeps sending her notes, but she ignores them at least until one of the origami dragons bites her, giving her a paper cut.

"Ow! Stupid thing," she grumbles opening it.

"Are you that mad at me for saying that? I merely said what I truly feel."  


She sighs deeply before writing back.

_**"I'm not mad. I'll tell you what. I'll think about it. I will give you my answer at lunch."**_**  
**

She watches him receive the note, read it, and nod.

When the final bell rings for the day, Evelynn drops off her stuff in the common room. Dylan meets her there.

"So," he begins, following her to the Great Hall. "About my proposal?"

Eve sighs. "I've thought long and hard about it, and I am inclined to accept said offer."

"Yes?" he asks.

"Yes," Eve confirms.

"Yes!" he cheers.

"Don't get too excited, Dylan. I have my conditions."

"Like what?" he questions.

"Like forcing things on me and going too fast. Other than that, I would be honored to be your girlfriend."

"Sweet!" On the spot, he grabs her arms and pulls her close. His lips meet his with gentle force. Eve responds quickly. She feels weightless as the kiss continues - but that might be from the lack of air. They break apart, gasping. "Oh! Sorry. Too fast?"

Eve narrows her eyes at him playfully. "Just fast enough, Dylan. Oh! I almost forgot. No goofy nicknames other than Evie are permitted without my consent."

"Gotcha!"

Dylan and Eve walk into the Great Hall holding hands. They sit down next to each other, Evelynn in between Draco and Dylan.

"What's new?" Draco asks her.

"Oh, nothing much."

"Really? It seems to me like you're sitting closer to Marvol than I would have expected. I don't have cooties, you know, Evie."

"I know. It's because we're, um, we-"

"We're going out," Dylan finishes.

_"Busted. We are so dead."__  
_

Draco chokes on the biscuit he is eating in shock. "Excuse me?"

_"__Yup. Definitely dead."  
_

"We're _dating_," Dylan clarifies.

"Evelynn is this true?" he asks slowly in a strained tone, the color rising in his pale face. His eyes burn with a murderous glow. Evelynn is silent. "If it is true, when did this happen?" he questions further, failing to hide the anger in his voice. Eve remains answerless. "Evelynn Dianna McKale, answer me," Draco orders.

"It's true. I said yes just minutes ago," she finally, quietly responds.

"You _what_?" he screeches, scooting over a tad to get a good look at Evelynn when she responds. The Great Hall falls silent. Evelynn blushes under the attention of all the nosy students.

"You heard me," she says defiantly, yet almost soundlessly.

"_You_!" he exclaims, getting up and turning on Dylan. "You Imperioused her!"

"I did nothing of the sort!" Dylan objects, indignantly, standing up also.

"Oh, yeah, right. You just-"

"Boys!" Eve shrieks, coming between them. Her anger and frustration at their childish behavior masks the annoying sensations of the students' eyes burning into them.

"Let's finish this _out_side."

"Gladly!" Draco states.

"It would be my pleasure," Dylan says formally, yet angrily.

Much to Eve's dismay, they _do_ finish it up outside in the hall surrounded by a crowd of eager students.

"You Imperioused Blaise and Evelynn so Eve would kiss you, Blaise would break up with her and she would come running to you!" Draco accuses. Their backs are to each wall and Hogwarts students clog the path of any oncoming traffic. Eve is stuck in the middle of the crowd, just able to see what is going on.

"I did not!" Dylan protests. "You're the one who's jealous!"

"Jealous? What's there to be jealous of? You? Right," Draco scoffs.

"You're jealous because she's _my_ girlfriend and _you_ can't stand it because you _love_ her!"

"Shut up!" he screams. "Okay, let's get a few things straight. First, I love her like a sister, nothing more. Second, I'm not jealous and lastly, the only thing I can't stand is _you_!" Draco stomps over to Dylan and punches him hard in the face. Eve sees a trickle of blood drip down from his nose.

Dylan returns the gesture by slapping Draco across the face. Draco's head remains in the post-slap position for a moment.

"That's _it_, Marvol!" He whips out his wand and casts Stupefy. Dylan counters it and Draco is blown back to the wall. He is knocked out.

"_No_!" Evelynn shouts. She rushes to the boys. Draco doesn't get up. Eve reaches out to him. There's still a pulse. Dylan is so lucky. If Draco died, he would be mincemeat.

"Everyone, clear out! There's nothing more to see here."

"Is he ok? I didn't mean to hurt him," Dylan says, rushing to Evelynn's side.

"Yeah, what ever. Just get Madam Pomfrey."

_"__Didn't mean to hurt him, my ass."  
_

Draco is sent to the hospital wing. Eve visits him every day, hoping he wakes up from his concussion-induced coma.


	7. Chapter 7

Eve is sitting in the hospital wing next to Draco's bed, waiting for him to gain consciousness.

"I know I might sound silly," she says, laughing at herself, "but I think that you can hear me, conscious or not. You know, I had a talk with Dylan that day. He said he was really sorry. He didn't mean to hurt you. I'm not sure if he's lying or not. I didn't believe him at first, but I don't quite know anymore.

"It's been almost two weeks now. I'm seriously worried about you.

"Blaise hasn't come in. I'm sorry about that. He doesn't like to be in the same room with me, so if he can avoid it..." she trails off.

"I miss him terribly, Draco. More than you could ever know. He was like a big brother to me. I mean, we knew each other since we were...what? Six? Five? Other than you, he was my only friend. That's why I can't loose you. If I do, I won't have any one but my dad. Sure, there's Dylan, but he could never replace the two people who were the only ones to befriend me. I need you, Draco."

"Miss McKale, it's soon going to be midnight," Madam Pomfrey says, going over to them. "You should get to your room before you get in trouble." Eve looks at Draco with longing in her eyes. "I'll take good care of Mr. Malfoy," she adds.

"Thank you."

Evelynn goes down to the common room, feeling utterly bored. She hopes to see if The Gryffindor Gossip Girls - Kristy, Destiny, and Serenity - are there. She hopes to hear some juicy gossip, or at least have some one to talk to.

When she gets there, there are two people, but they aren't any of the Gossip Girls.

One is male, the other, female. The male, she recognizes as Dylan. The woman looks about twenty years of age. She has long black hair tinted with gold that flows to the middle of her back. Her skin is the color of alabaster and her eyes, like liquid gold. They are talking in an undertone. Eve leans forward to hear them, while still trying to remain hidden. This is going to be interesting.

"If you like her so much, Dylan, why don't you tell her?" the woman says. Dylan looks at her curiously, not sure what exactly she is asking.

"Tell her what? That I'm this?" he asks, rolling back the sleeve of his black sweater to reveal a Dark Mark on his left forearm. "Most Slytherins are Death Eaters, mother. It wouldn't surprise her."

"Then tell her the other thing. If you're going out with her, she has a right to know," his mother replies, smiling weakly at him.

Dylan looks appalled and opens his mouth slightly. His mother shakes her head.

"Oh." He smirks. "Oh, yeah, every girl will want to go out with me if I tell her that. Why don't I just shout to the world: 'I'm Lord Voldemort's son!' How will they take that, mother? Not well," he muses, still grinning.

"You can take it at your own pace, love. I won't rush you," she says.

"Yeah, whatever!" he mutters, not meeting her eyes.

When neither of them are looking, Evelynn slips through to the hidden door on the next wall. She manages to get through without being seen. Eve leans back against the wall, breathing hard. Dylan is Voldemort's son. Those words echo through her head.

_"How is that possible?"__  
_

Then, she thinks of something she would never do: Go see Harry Potter. Even though it's against her better judgment, he needed to know about this. She catches her breath and starts walking up the winding, sloping Slytherin Passage. Yes, there is a secret passage between the Gryffindor and Slytherin Common Rooms.

For the first time, Eve really thinks about this and starts to wonder:

_"__Why is there a passage that leads between only these two?"  
_

She is very curious.

"That's a bit obvious, don't you think?" says a voice behind her. "Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were lovers, didn't you know?"

Evelynn whirls around to see a girl a few feet behind her, leaning against the wall. Eve could have sworn she wasn't there one second ago. The girl is 4'10" with shoulder-length black hair with gold highlights and golden-black colored eyes. She is wearing a Gryffindor tie, so she obviously must be one.

"Really?" Evelynn asks as the girl comes up to her abnormally fast.

"Yes. It's interesting, no? I'm Alice, by the way, Alice Parker," the girl replies.

Evelynn doesn't recognize the girl at all.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Eve asks her.

"Oh!" Alice blushes. "You figured it out, did you? You see, being a 'special' vampire, I can read people's thoughts. It's a bit annoying, really. Sorry about that."

"It's ok," Eve replies. The information doesn't scare her, especially with other things on her mind. "That's really interesting. Could you answer a question for me? Is Harry Potter in your Common Room?" Eve inquires.

Alice is quiet for a moment. "Yes. He's with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, of course." Evelynn rolls her eyes.

They enter the common room about two minutes. As they clamber out of the passage, they spot the Golden Trio sitting by the fire.

Alice bounces over and perches on the arm of Harry's chair. "Hi, Harry," she chirps.

Harry smiles at her. "Hey, Alice. You brought a Slytherin in our Common Room, did you?" he teased, grinning at her. Alice smiles back.

"No, I didn't bring her. She was on her way here. She wanted to talk to you," Alice answers.

"Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" Harry asks Evelynn, holding out a hand for her to shake. Eve is nervous. She quickly grabs the hand and shakes it.

"I'm Evelynn McKale and can I talk to you alone?" Eve suggests.

"Sure," Harry replies, standing up. "Ron, Hermione, stay here. I'll be right back." Ron and Hermione exchange a look that says, "I don't know if we should, but we trust him." Evelynn and Harry walk over to the boys' staircase and sit down on the bottom step.

"Do you know Dylan Marvol?" Evelynn inquires.

"Yes. He's a Slytherin, right? He's an odd kid. What about him?" Harry replies. Evelynn stares at her hands in her lap.

"Okay, you probably won't believe me, but you have to believe me! It's vital to your existence. Dylan Marvol...he's Voldemort's son, Harry," Evelynn states, not looking up at him.

"I-I do believe you, Evelynn. How do you know about this? How did you find out? This is insane. How could I have never known this?" Harry exclaims.

"I don't know. He's talking to his mother in our common room," Evelynn explains. "I'll show you if you like. It could give you some important information."

"Sure, let's go," Harry says, standing up. They go back to the others. "I have to go to the Slytherin common room for awhile. I'll be back in a bit. Alice, do you want to come w-"

"Of course!" Alice interrupts, smiling. The three head back down the Slytherin Passage. They sit right next to the door and listen intently.

"_No way_!" Dylan objects. "There is no way in hell that that will happen. I'd much rather not." There is a short silence as his mother is apparently a tad annoyed with his outburst.

"On another note, if I didn't know any better, I would have expected your father to tell you to spy on Harry Potter," they hear Dylan's mother say. Evelynn's eyes quickly dart in Harry's direction.

"He'd wish. I already have enough problems with the annoying Malfoy brat beating me up," Dylan mutters, just loud enough for them to hear.

"You're fighting with Lucius' son? Dylan Marvolo Riddle-!" she scolds him.

"He's the one who has issues, mother, not me," Dylan interjects, obviously rolling his eyes.

A gentle sigh is audible, probably from Dylan's mum. "I'd better get going, love, before Tom sends out a search party for me. I'll write as soon as I can. Oh, and don't be surprised if you get a call from your father. He's been going on for days about calling you."

Evelynn decides to chance a peek. She opens the door ever so slightly, and they all look just in time to see the pale figure of Dylan's mom lean over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"He must really love you to let you call him, 'Tom'," Dylan states, "and he's 36 years older than you, in a way." His mother chuckles softly.

_"Must be an inside joke,"_ Eve ponders. _"I wonder what it's about? 36 years are 36 years. What could he possibly mean by, "in a way"?"_

"Yes, he does love me very much," his mother says, throwing some Floo Powder into the fire. She steps into the emerald flames, says, "The Riddle House," and disappears with a loud pop.

"I'm going to keep an eye on him, now," Harry whispers as he and Alice watch him go up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

"Is every one in their dorms?" Alice asks Evelynn.

"Probably," she replies. The Gryffindors stand up.

"Then I'm going to see someone. See you later. Bye, Harry." She skips out the door across the common room and up the boys' staircase.

"I'm going back to my common room, as well. I'll see you around, Evelynn." He smiles at her then runs back up the passage, disappearing as the darkness swallows him whole.

Evelynn then thinks that she should confront Dylan. The sooner she does the better.

She walks up the stairs and knocks on the door. "Come in!" someone calls.

Evelynn pushes open the door and steps inside. Every one is asleep except for and the unfamiliar boy that Alice is innocently curled up with on his bed. Eve goes and sits next to Dylan on his bed.

"Hey," Dylan says expressionlessly, looking down at the floor.

"Hi," Evelynn replies, averting her eyes from his figure. She knows that if she does look at him, she would blurt out that she knows his secret. Eve watches Dylan fiddle with something small situated in his lap. She is curious.

"Evelynn?" His voice is soft.

She realizes that she must look at him now. Eve sighs. "What is it?" she asks looking at him straight into his hopeful, sparkling, turquoise eyes.

"Evelynn Dianna McKale, I love you. Will you marry me?" he asks, opening what he was fiddling with in his lap.

It is a ring box. Inside, there is a diamond ring.

Eve can't breathe. She can't believe this is happening to her now. She has to tell him what she knows.

"Dylan, I know you're Voldemort's son!" she blurts. She throws him an accusatory glare. "Why didn't you tell me? You can trust me."

"I-I do trust you. How-How did you find out?" Dylan stammers, looking shocked.

Eve blushes a deep red. "I heard you talking to your mum. It was an accident, Dylan! I was coming back from the hospital wing and I wanted to talk to someone. I'm sorry. Please forgive me," Eve apologizes.

"I forgive you. So...how much did you hear?" he asks warily.

"Only that, nothing more," Eve responds.

"Oh. So, what do you say? Will you marry me...? Or is this the wrong time?"

Eve smiles weakly, feeling something similar to gravity, pulling her towards Dylan. "I guess I'll have to take you as you are," she replies lovingly.

"Do you have any plans on Saturday?" he asks.

"Not really," Eve replies.

_"What is he getting at?"__  
_

"How about we go to my house and you can properly meet my parents?" he suggests.

Eve is terrified, but she knows she would have to face this sooner or later. She nods. "Sounds like a plan," she states. Dylan smiles.

"We'll leave first thing Saturday morning," he tells her. "Stay with me?"

She is hesitant, but smiles. "Sure." He pulls back the covers and she curls up next to him. They fall asleep in each other's arms. This day was full of twists and turns and it wasn't about to end yet. This is just the beginning.

The next day is not that exciting. Draco is still unconscious in the hospital wing.

Eve hopes he wakes up soon. She wants to tell him everything that happened on Thursday. Alice comes over and sits at the Slytherin table with Dylan, Evelynn, and her boyfriend, Edward Ravenstal. (The Slytherin boy she was with the previous night.) She talks excitedly to Evelynn about something, but Eve is only paying half-attention to her.

She is worried about meeting Dylan's parents tomorrow, especially his father. He is the Dark Lord. Evelynn is a Slytherin, but not a Death Eater. Would he like her? She must wait until tomorrow to find out.

Dylan occasionally ignores her sometimes during the day, or so it would seem. He is just as nervous as her about what his father would think about him being engaged. His father hasn't called him yet. Dylan wouldn't be surprised if he calls tonight. He notices Evelynn watching him in class. He knows that she is nervous about meeting his father.

Whenever he would get the chance, from then on, he would wrap his arms around her. This is comforting to Evelynn. Tomorrow would come sooner than they hope.


	8. Chapter 8

Evelynn didn't get much sleep that night. She was tossing and turning, worried about meeting the Dark Lord...Dylan's father.

In a near-catatonic state, she gets ready, making sure she looks nice the next morning. She lets her hair have its natural, soft waves tumbling over her shoulders. She puts her basic make-up on, making sure that every stroke is perfect. She tries to concentrate more on what she is doing, than who she is doing it for. She wears a flowy, black skirt, a silver cami, and an emerald green sweater with a low V-neck. She slips on black high heels and takes a deep breath. After checking herself in the bathroom mirror for the millionth time, she goes down to the common room.

Dylan, looking dashing in black pants, and an emerald green shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned, smiles upon seeing her.

"You look beautiful," he compliments, giving her a once-over with lustful eyes. His gaze lingers on her ring and everything comes back to him. His expression turns grave at the thought of having to present her to his father. "Are you ready?" he asks, truly concerned.

Tears of fear well in her eyes and she throws her arms around him. She is instantly hit by a woodsy scent, Dylan's cologne. It is comforting as she takes three deep breaths, letting his scent replace her fears. He holds her close and rubs her back. Once most of their fears evaporate, Evelynn pulls away and says, "I'm ready."

Dylan apparates them to a street corner. He takes her hand and leads her up a slope just on the edge of some woods. "He used to travel a lot, but now, he thinks he's safe here. No one can trace it. He says it was his father's mansion, but no one knows about his family because he was orphaned so young," he says, trying his best to create small talk and make it seem casual. Like anything can be casual when you're going to meet one of the most famous dark wizards of all time! Evelynn tries to succumb to his false tranquility.

Just when she thinks it was a bad day to wear heels and that she should have worn her silver ballet flats, her escort announces, "This is it! This is home." They arrive at a large, iron gate, similar to the one at Hogwarts. A giant stone wall surrounds the perimeter of the mansion. On the lock of the gate, there is a symbol Evelynn does not recognize. She does, however, realize that Dylan does not have a key. Instead, he takes out his wand and aims it at his finger. Crimson appears and Evelynn hopes beyond hope that it is ketchup. He places his finger on the lock and the gate creaks open. Dylan cleans up his finger and motions her in. Scared, she hurries inside and grabs Dylan's hand. Feeling her fear, Dylan squeezes her hand.

Just as they reach the door, it's opened by the beautiful woman Evelynn saw in her common room two nights ago. "There's my Dillies!" She exclaims, throwing her thin arms around him. "And who is this, hun?" Her face shows nothing but genuine curiosity.

Still red from his mother's embarrassing outburst, Dylan replies, "This is my girl- uh, fiancée...Evelynn."

"Fiancée? Dylan, what happened?"

"Mom, don't freak out. I really have feelings for her so, last night, I...you know...popped the question..."

"Don't you think you're a little young for that, Dylan?" Kerlie scolds.

"Mom, I'm 17. I'm a man."

"You're still so young for that kind of commitment…" the woman laments.

"I'm of age! I have feelings for Evelynn! She obviously reciprocates them if she said yes! Please, mother, quit treating me like a child!"

She looks thoughtfully at Evelynn. "She is cute. You two look good together." She sighs. "Fine. I give you my blessing…I would have preferred you tell me before hand." She places an easy smile on her face and turns to face Evelynn. "Welcome to the Riddle House! I'm Kerlie Variel Blake-Riddle, Dylan's mother."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Riddle."

"Oh, Mrs. Riddle sounds so formal. It makes me sound _old._ Call me Kerlie."

"All…right…"

"Well, come on inside! We don't want you to catch a cold." Kerlie crowds them into the mansion. The giant doors close behind them with a long creak. "Dylan, you're father should be here right about… Oh! Honey!"

Sure enough, the Dark Lord stood ten feet down the hallway. He slowly walks towards the three. Evelynn's heart races and she tries to calm down.

_"It's just a man. This is just a normal family. Who am I kidding? This is _not_ a normal family!"_

"Hello, honey, Dylan. Who, may I ask is this?" he drawls.

Her breath catches in her throat and it is a relief when Dylan answers for her. "This is Evelynn. She's my fiancée."

"Fiancée?" he repeats with an edge. Kerlie glides over to Voldemort.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I've already talked with our son. Dylan, why don't you show Evelynn around the house? Give her the grand tour! Tom, I'll explain everything."

"Mom, I'm sorry, but I just can't take you seriously with your hand on dad's ass."

"Dylan, no profanities!" Kerlie snaps, her hand suddenly at her side.

"What's profane is where your hand was…"

"Don't you talk to me like that, young man!" Kerlie scolds him, and for the first time, Evelynn sees the flecks of black in her eyes of gold, she sees the dangerous, volatile nature hiding behind her gentle, polite voice.

"I'm sorry, mother. I'll give Evelynn the tour."

"That's better," Kerlie says, her tender façade falling back into place. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Alright," Dylan mumbles. "Let's go." He grabs Eve's hand and leads her around. First, he takes her outside. "My mother is a little different from dad," he explained, which was an understatement when Eve sees the rose bushes in the backyard.

"They're beautiful," Eve gushes.

"Yes. They are beautiful, but dangerous. 'Every rose has a thorn,'" he quotes.

He then leads her through the first floor, then up the spiral staircase to the second floor. "Last stop," he commentates. "…is the sleeping chambers. This door leads to my parents' room and this…" He opens a separate door. "…is my room." The walls are slate gray and the bedding and rug is deep red, the color of blood. "It's nothing extravagant, but it's all mine." There are shelves upon shelves on the wall housing hundreds of books. Eve heads to one book shelf where the woodsy scent of Dylan's colognes mixes with the scents of new and old books. Evelynn has always loved the smell of books. Nothing can compare.

"Evelynn…"

"Yes?"

"I…" Unable to produce words, he instead thrusts his lips onto hers and their tongues battle. Evelynn feels him lay her down on the bed behind her. His hands travel up her sides and into her hair wildly. Her fingers in turn entwine with his golden locks as she feels waves of desire passing from him and into her. She feels a hand creep up her leg, bringing with it the fabric of her skirt.

"Dylan…" Evelynn mumbles against his lips. The hand under her skirt brushes her hip and pulls her closer. There is no mistaking his desire against her thigh. "Dylan, stop." His kisses pause and he looks at her through his shaggy golden hair mussed across his forehead. "Dylan, I'm not ready for that." He breaks out of his heated trance and his turquoise eyes melt to understanding.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright. I forgive you. Just wait for me. I'm not ready for that."

"I'll wait forever, Evelynn. I love you."

"How can you? I don't doubt you, I'm just curious. How can you love me after knowing me only a little while?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Because I do. The moment I laid eyes on you, I felt something. After spending some time with you, I realized I felt so comfortable with you. I admire everything about you, as well. Your smarts, your courage. You are so kind and funny and just perfect!"

Tears threaten to fall from Eve's violet eyes. "That's so sweet. I love you, too, Dylan."

"Good." He closes his eyes. "Dinner should be ready right about now. We should go down." He gets up and flicks his head. His hair falls right back into its messy place. He fixes Evelynn's hair and they straighten their clothes. Evelynn grabs his hand and they head out together.

At dinner, Evelynn attempted again to believe that the riddle family is completely normal. Normal if having a beautiful, sweet-on-the-outside-evil-on-the-inside mother and the most powerful and famous dark wizard of all time as your father is normal, of course. It's all in how one perceives. The Riddle family conducts small talk with Evelynn and Dylan. Normal conversation about school, hobbies, you know _normal_ things. Somehow, it didn't feel at all normal to Evelynn. It's _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_, for heaven's sake! _**It's not normal!**_

"So, Dylan," Eve asks after a pause in the conversation. "Why do you go by Marvol at school instead of Riddle?" Kerlie's head pops up from her plate, The Dark Lord stiffens and pink starts to creep into his cheeks.

"It's my middle name. I was named Marvolo after my great grandfather. It's dad's middle name, too. I go by Dylan Marvol because…well…the name Riddle might cause some talk in the school…"

Eve understands perfectly. When The Dark Lord went to school, he had a normal name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Most likely, he went to Hogwarts because he feared Dumbledore. If anyone knew his real name and saw that Dylan shared a surname with him, suspicions would be drawn and all The Dark Lord's plans would be ruined.

Luckily, the long evening ends. The Dark Lord cordially bids Evelynn farewell. Kerlie, on the other hand, embraces her as if she is her own daughter, which in a sense, is partly true. Dylan and Evelynn _are_ engaged. "Oh, it was so nice to meet you, Evie! Have fun at school! Make sure neither of you get in trouble! I hope to do this again soon!" She smiles a broad, pure white smile.

That night, Eve had never been happier to be at Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

Evelynn is walking up the stairs to the hospital wing. She spots Blaise sitting next to Draco's bed.

"Hey," she greets, a little unsure of what his reaction would be.

"I have to go. Get better, mate," he says to Draco.

"Is he awake?" Eve asks hopefully, desperately trying to prove one of her theories right.

"No," he replies bluntly. He attempts to shove past her, but she pleadingly grabs his arm. "What?"

"Look, I know you heard Trelawney's warning that one day."

"Yeah. Blond spouse. Looks like you and Marvol will live happily ever after."

"That's not the part I meant. I'm talking about the old friend. The one who will help me through everything," Eve clarifies.

"You think I'm that friend?" Blaise inquires skeptically.

"Well, yes."

"You're sadly mistaken, Evelynn." Blaise attempts to push past her again, but she stops him.

"Blaise, please. Think of all the good times we've had. Please, Blaise, I-I need you. You were my only friend besides Draco. If I lose Draco, then I don't know what I'd do!"

"Oh, I see what you're doing," he says. "You want me to help you through this. Well, sorry. Why can't you cry on Marvol's shoulder?"

"Because he hates Draco and you know it. He would be an insensitive jerk about it. Blaise, can't we go back to being friends? For Draco's sake. What if he dies?!"

"Oh, my God, woman! Draco is not going to die! You are such a pessimist. And no, we can't be friends again. Everyone think that once you break up with someone, everything can go back to normal, how it was before and they can be friends again. That's not how it works. It's because of you and Marvol dating that he got in this mess!" He gestures towards Draco's unconscious body on the hospital wing bed.

"If he would have listened to Professor Trelawney's war-"

"My God, woman! That teacher has lost her marbles! If you think for one second that her predictions are true-"

"Aren't you the one who just supported the blonde spouse idea?" Evelynn tests.

"It's a coincidence, Evie!"

"Excuse me." They snap their heads around to see the interruption. "I'm trying to sleep here and it's kind of hard to do so when you two are bickering," Draco says, sitting up on his bed with a smug smirk plastered on his lips.

"Draco!" They exclaim in unison.

"Oh, Draco, how are you?" Evelynn asks.

"Yeah, how have you been, mate?"

"Uh, fine. I feel fine, but am I dreaming?"

"Why do you ask?" Eve questions.

"Well, are you friends again?" He answers her question with one of his own. Blaise's face stiffens and Evelynn's eyes dart warily to Blaise.

"Uh, no. We're not," she replies quietly.

"I see. I guess I'm not dreaming."

"You had us worried," Blaise says, filling the awkward silence that had befallen them.

"Yeah, you've been out cold for almost a month!"

"Really? I must be gorgeous. That's a lot of beauty sleep."

"On the contrary," Blaise notes. "Your hair is everywhere."

"Damn it."

"On another note...uh..." Evelynn tries to change the subject, but she doesn't know what to change it to. She combs her brain for a new topic, but she only comes across a subject that would rather be avoided. After scouring every inch of her mind, she decides to let them know. They had a right to.

Before she can speak, Blaise takes her awkward silence the wrong way and thinks she doesn't want to say something because he's there - which is partly true.

"I can see I'm not wanted here. Get better, mate." He exits, leaving Evelynn weighted with guilt. Draco sighs and leans back on his bed.

"Uh, on another note, Dylan is...um...Voldemort's son..." Eve mumbles almost silently.

"What? That bastard is the Dark Lord's son?" he screams, sitting bolt upright in his bed. "Since when?"

"Since he was born? Obviously."

"My God! How could I not know that? I'm a Death Eater and I don't know that my arch rival is actually my master's son? What is this world coming to?" he yells desperately. Eve cannot help but giggle at his dramatic outburst.

"It's not funny!" he scolds, glaring daggers at her.

"Of course it's not. I'm laughing at you."

He looks at her seriously. "Evie, what did you do after you learned this? What did you say to him?"

Evelynn knows what he wants her to say but her truthful nature overrides it and renders her incapable of telling Draco what he wants to hear. "I told him, 'I guess I'll have to accept you as you are,' " she replies, barely making a sound.

"Excuse me? I didn't hear you," he says, trying to be polite. Eve hears the anger rising and bubbling inside him from the tone of his voice. She can almost imagine hearing the increasing rate of his heart, like the ticking of a bomb counting down the moments until it explodes. She sees his eyes' spark of happiness evaporate to be replaced by a dark, murderous gaze. His brows furrow in anger, his eyes narrow, and his lips freeze in a tight line. Eve knows he'd be close to killing her, but she hopes her friendship will stop him.

" 'I guess I'll have to accept you as you are,' " she says, louder and clearer, but still remaining low in volume.

" 'Take'? What do you mean, 'take'?"

All color drains from Eve's face as she remembers what happened that fateful night. "I - uh - I - er - um..." she stutters. What she sees that she is at a loss for words, she simply shows him her left hand. The extravagant ring sparkles as sunlight filters through the window and Draco's eyes widen in surprise. His eyes are now deprived of all light and his expression is one of pure loathing.

"What is that?" he demands, refusing to believe what he knows is true.

"An en-engagem-ment r-ring," she stutters nervously.

"HE FUCKING _PROPOSED_?!" he screams in her face.

She shrinks back in fear. Her eyes grow wide in terror, tears threatening to overflow them. She nods her head quickly.

"You're his-his _fiancée_?" He says the last word in disgust.

She nods again.

"I can't believe you!" He glares angrily at Eve for one moment before turning his head away. "Get out."

"Draco, please..."

"Just go." He sounds surprisingly calm. "Go and don't look back."

Evelynn looks at him for one moment before grabbing her purse. She runs for the door. Before exiting, she glances longingly over her shoulder, wanting to plead innocent to a court. She sees him covering his face with his hands in frustration. She watches him run his hands through his already messy hair and lay back down on the hospital bed with his back to the door. She leaves, disappointed with herself. Can any of them be friends again?

Evelynn hopes beyond hope that this doesn't turn into another lost friend like it did with Blaise.


	10. Chapter 10

Evelynn comes into the Great Hall for breakfast the following Monday. Draco had just been admitted out of the hospital wing. She sits down across from him, putting on a mask of happiness. She hopes to be on good terms with her friend.

"Just get married?" he asks sourly.

"No. How are you today?" she questions, loading her plate with eggs and bacon.

"Indifferent," he replies tonelessly.

"Draco, please don't hate me," Eve pleads.

"I don't hate you, Evie. I could never hate you."

"Then please cheer up. A true friend would be happy for me and respect my decision."

"This isn't about you!" he yells. All goes quiet for a moment. Eve looks at him reproachfully. He sighs, realizing what he did. "Sorry," he mutters. "That came out wrong. I didn't really mean to say that," Draco says.

"What did you mean to say?"

"I meant, my mood isn't about you and Marvol being engaged."

"Oh, really?" Evelynn tests.

"Really," he says in a finalized tone. Eve knows that that is what he does when he doesn't want anyone to push the subject further. In spite of her concern and curiosity, she obeys his silent wish and drops the subject.

"When's the wedding? Are you going to wait, or jump in?" Draco asks after a while.

"After school," Eve answers, swallowing a mouthful of eggs.

"What?" he yells, spitting out his pumpkin juice.

"Not today," she reassures. "I mean, after graduation."

"Oh." Draco sighs with relief.

"So... Are we friends?"

"Of course. Hey, you know that first day when I was moody?"

"Yes," she replies, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. _"What's this all about?"_

"Well, it was because I-" he breaks off, suddenly unsure. "I - uh - had a lot on my mind."

The crease in her brow becomes more prominent as her eyes narrow in suspicion. "You're hiding something from me. Something important."

"It's nothing," he says, again in his finalizing tone. "Death Eater stuff."

"Really?" she presses. "Why did you bring it up? You know I don't necessarily care about that stuff."

"Uh- I was just thinking about that day. I was going to tell you my new orders but then I decided against it." Something in his tone gave him away as a liar. Something was off.

"Draco, I can tell when you're hiding something from me." Draco remains silent. "I can see we're going to have to do this hard way."

"Evelynn, no!"

"Leglimens!"

"Protego!" They cast their spells simultaneously. Eve's face goes blank as her spell rebounds and Draco sees her memories flash rapidly by, one right into another.

First, it was Draco and Evelynn meeting. Then, it melted into the night Evelynn found out Dylan's lineage. Next, Draco was sweeping a hair out of her face after she had remembered her mother's death. After that, was the kiss that threw her life into turmoil. Her thoughts that she had that night echo clearly through their minds. The last memory was the day in Defense Against the Dark Arts, after she had kissed Crabbe and Millicent. The day when everything went wrong. She had felt that strange sensation and then her conscience spoke.

That's when it clicked in both their minds and Draco severed the connection.

"That mother fucker."

"What?" Eve asks warily.

"Don't you see?" Without waiting for her response, he rushes on. "When he thought you had your guard down, he Imperioused you again. You were ready for another attack, so it took a moment to break through your defenses. That's why you heard that voice. That's what the strange feeling was about."

That's what she was afraid of.

"Draco, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for not believing you."

"As long as you now know who was - and will always be - right." He gets up, but Eve holds him back.

"Where are you going?" she asks, even though she has a pretty good idea where he is headed.

"I'll be back. I just need to take care of a little problem," he spits.

"How about we just torture a first year on our way to Care of Magical Creatures making up some crazy story?" she suggests, trying to get Draco's mind off of Dylan.

"I want to torture _someone _alright," he sneers.

"Draco, please leave him be."

He freezes, wand held tightly in hand. He simply stares at Dylan. He mutters inaudibly to himself. He speaks up. "It'll only take a moment." Draco violently wrenches his arm out of her grasp and storms to the other end of the table to Dylan.

_"Great. De ja vou. This isn't going to end well."_


	11. Chapter 11

Well, there they are again. Draco and Dylan are yelling again in the Great Hall. There is already a giant throng of people around them. Evelynn is amongst them, hoping neither her friend, nor her betrothed gets hurt.

"Hate to disappoint you, Mar- er- _Riddle_, but I know your secret and I have proof that you used an Unforgivable Curse on Evelynn," Draco accuses.

Dylan's eyes grew wide at the mention of his proper last name. They then narrow in suspicion as Evelynn begins to wonder why there is never a teacher to break these two children up? "What are you talking about, Malfoy?" he sneers.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about."

"Oh really? Then why don't you prove it?"

Draco looks around nervously at the surrounding people. They don't need to know. It's better they don't. Why do they have to be here, anyways?

Dylan misinterprets his silence and takes advantage of it. "You were bluffing, weren't you? You don't have proof."

"I do have proof. I just highly doubt you want these people finding out your secret."

"And what would that be?" Dylan tests.

Draco opens his mouth to speak but thinks better of it. He instead looks pointedly at their left arms, the raises and lowers his eyebrows smugly. Dylan looks confused. Draco then mouths the word, "Daddy."

Dylan's eyes widen and become angry. "How do you know?"

"Evelynn," he replies simply.

Dylan looks at her with anger and hurt in his beautiful, turquoise eyes.

"I didn't!" she protests. "He got into my mind and -!"

Before anyone can realize it, Dylan lets out a growl, turns, unsheathes his wand, casts a spell and sends Draco sailing. The bleach blond smashes into the Hufflepuff table behind him, the people who had just occupied the space scattering away. Draco stands back up, his hand on the spot where his back hit the table. With a silent wave of his wand, Draco watches Dylan drop to his knees and scream in agony.

"Draco!" Evelynn yells in shock as she realizes what Draco is doing. "Draco, stop!" She tries to intervene, but the surrounding students bar her way. They don't want this fight to end - it's just getting good! "Draco, please," she begs from the sidelines, tears slowly starting to drip down her face.

Hearing her plea, Draco obliges grudgingly, but quickly hits Dylan with one last spell that throws him back into the Slytherin table, and knocks him out.

"Okay, the fight's over," says one of the students in front of Eve. She pushes past him to Dylan.

"Not _again_," she groans. A slow stream of blood drips from his nose. She brushes a lock of hair out of his pale face before rounding on Draco. "I'm really disappointed in you, Draco. You _just_ got out of the hospital wing and here you are, picking another fight. Can't you two lay off each other for one week?"

"At least I'm not lying and telling you I didn't mean to hurt him." He wipes the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, removing the blood that had started making its way down his chin.

"This isn't funny, Malfoy," Eve says, getting up.

"What? Did you just call me by my _last_ name?" Draco asks, shocked.

"Yes. That's how angry I am," she replies, puffing herself up.

"Wait. So for once, I don't do the wrong thing by lying to you and you're mad, but Marvol can do that to me, lie to you and you can just take him back?" he shouts. Straggling students linger to hear their argument, but Evelynn sends them running with a single death glare.

"I never said that," she defends, turning back to Draco.

"Why does he get special treatment? Look at what he's done to you! Cursed you, made Blaise break up with you, he's-" He cuts off, noticing that more students had gathered around, listening to their argument. "What are you doing? Get out. Go on. There's nothing else to see here!" he shouts at them.

"Yes there is!" exclaims a small, enthusiastic Hufflepuff boy.

"Out!" Evelynn scream at him.

"Okay," he whimpers. He is scared of her, as they all should be. The group slowly scatters and Draco grabs her shoulders, trying to make her understand.

"Evelynn, Dylan isn't a good guy."

"And you _are_ a good guy?"

"That's beside the point. Evie, Marvol is always thinking about you, but not in the way you expect."

"What are you saying? Is he plotting my death?" she surmises sarcastically.

"No. This is serious. Look, he's only using you." Evelynn looks at him with skepticism plain on her face. "Dating you, marrying you, it's all an act! I've read his mind. He's using you, Evie. You can't marry him."

"You know, I'm starting to think that you are more over protective than Blaise. I don't know why, but you're making up stories to get me away from - not my boyfriend - my _fiancée_! Draco, you are absolutely disgust-"

One of his hands that was previously on her shoulder snaps to her mouth, stopping her short. "Don't talk to me like that."

She whacks his hand away. "I'll talk to you however I damn well want to. You are _not_ the boss of me."

"But as a friend, I feel obliged to protect you."

"You're not 'obliged' to do anything. Why don't you just - Oh! Professor Snape, how are you?" Snape appears behind Draco, listening to them bicker.

"Indifferent, Miss McKale."

Draco whips around in surprise to look at the looming teacher. "Hello, Professor," he greets curtly.

"You two bicker more than a married couple. Draco, you should have her wrapped around your finger. You two make a good couple." Draco and Evelynn both blush a deep shade of red.

_"Why? He knows we are just good friends. Ugh. This is _not_ his place to judge!"_

"But she's dating Marvol, sir. I couldn't possibly take her away from him," Draco mutters.

_"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?"_

"Speaking of him, sir, Draco and Dylan were in a fight and... well..." Eve points to where Dylan is still lying, unconscious on the ground.

"I see. Mr. Mal-" he tries to get Draco to help, but the Slytherin student is long gone. Eve can't help but let out a giggle. What can she say? She just can't stay mad.

With Snape's help, Evelynn gets Dylan to the hospital wing, where he remains for the next three weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

It is Valentine's Day and Evelynn is heading back to the common room after dinner. Someone comes up behind her, covering her eyes. "Guess who," says a familiar voice.

"Hmm... My boyfriend, Harry Potter?" she suggests jokingly, knowing it will piss him off.

"Not funny, Evelynn," a voice says, chuckling.

"Then why are you laughing?" She can feel her captor looking at her with the expression Dylan usually gives her when she contradicts him. This time, though, he ignores her question.

"I want to show you something." Dylan leads her around with her eyes still covered. After about a minute, she hears him open a door with his free hand. "Can I trust you not to peek?"

"Of course." He takes his hands away and she uses all her will power to keep from peeking. "Take three steps forward and keep your eyes closed," he orders. She follows his command. She hears a dull thud, footsteps, the closing door and then silence.

"Dylan, can I open my eyes now?"

"Yeah," he breathes. Evelynn uncovers her eyes only to discover it makes no difference in her vision.

"I can't see anything. Dylan, where are you?" Panicked, she tries to look around the room, finding only pitch black.

Arms snake around her middle and he whispers into her ear: "I'm right here."

"Dylan, are you ok? You sound different."

He clears his throat. "I'm fine."

"So what did you want to show me?" she asks, although she has a good idea what the surprise is, considering it's a pitch dark room and they are the only two people occupying it.

He hesitates for a short moment. "This." He spins her around to face him in the dark room, but his lips claim hers gently without fail. As sparks fly, she responds with enthusiasm. He backs her up until she stumbles into a desk. Apparently, they are in an unused, windowless classroom, no doubt requested of the Room of Requirements. Dylan reaches around her, feeling the dimensions of the desk. He picks her up bridal style - still kissing - and lays her on the double desk. He carefully crawls on top of her, his knees on either side of her hips and his hands beside each of her shoulders.

Evelynn braces herself to push him off when he attempts to go further, but to her surprise, Dylan doesn't force anything. He doesn't move at all, but remains kissing her in that position - and obviously enjoying it!

Evelynn, to her surprise, is not satisfied when she realizes this. The rolling heat from their bodies and the way his lips dance perfectly with hers renders her lust-struck. She reaches to wrap her right arm around Dylan's neck to pull him closer. He senses the movement and grabs her wrist before her fingers could entwine with his golden hair. He got the message, though, and lowered himself onto her. She didn't mind the weight. It was nothing compared to the blissful kiss making her head reel. He straightened out his legs and she wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever. She could feel the emotions, almost tangible, being sent from his heart to hers. She could almost taste the dedication and loyalty, the comfortableness and skill, the lust and the love all in one simple gesture of him touching her. In all their times kissing, it never felt quite like this. It never exactly felt as...complete and perfect.

After a while, Dylan pulls away. Although he couldn't see her, they both knew he was looking into her sparkling, violet eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day, love."

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart. Wow," she breathes, speechless from all the emotions coursing through her veins. Shock, lust, love, and some feelings that were completely new to her were practically ringing in her ears. Their embrace completely took her breath away and she knew in that moment...

_"I'm right. This is the one. Dylan is the one man I'm meant to be with for the rest of my life. Our marriage can't come soon enough."_

He gently kisses her. Evelynn then kisses him, her lips lingering a fraction of a second longer. It continues like this, back and forth, until they are passionately locked together. Dylan's tongue then slithers out of his mouth and pleadingly licks her bottom lip, begging for entry into her mouth. She grants access and his tongue doesn't leave an inch of her mouth unexplored. His mouth then starts to venture lower and lower, heading for her jaw, then her neck. He stops to suck for a while and occasionally, he gently bites the soft flesh at the base of her neck: her sweet spot. When he does this, she can't help but moan. He reaches her collar bone and, instead of making moves to go any lower, he buries his face in the crook of her neck, inhales deeply and travels back up her neck to her lips. Obeying Dylan's silent wish, she mindfully restrains herself from running her fingers through his soft, golden hair. Ignoring the urge to touch him, she let's every feeling that crashes down on her, in turn, consume her body emotionally. Relishing in the pureness of the pushing and pulling of love and lust in perfect balance, Evelynn never wants to stop. They kiss and tease but never going much further than snogging.

Getting exhausted by their innocent enough fun, Evelynn accidentally falls asleep. When Dylan realizes this, he chuckles. He kisses the top of her head and carries her to her room. It is past midnight, so no one sees them. He tucks her in like her father used to, says goodnight, and departs with one last kiss before returning to his own room.


	13. Chapter 13

Before anyone knew it, it was the end of the school year, all that much closer to the fateful wedding. Eve decides to take a trip into the secret tunnel connecting the Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms.

"Hey!" Alice greets the moment Evelynn enters the tunnel.

"I still can't get used to that."

"Just give them to me."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Eve says in the most obvious way possible. Alice just raises her eyebrow and Evelynn dejectedly hands Alice the two invitations she had been hiding behind her back.

"So..." the smaller girl starts. "You're getting married to Dylan. Are you nervous?"

"A little. I feel it's right. We really love each other."

"You know, Evelynn, I'm not quite sure you should go through with this. You're too young and you haven't really known each other all that long and- and..."

"And what?" Eve asks, her tone becoming harsh and defensive.

"And he doesn't love you!" she blurts. "I didn't get a good vibe from him in the first place. I've been in his mind and he knows how old fashioned you are. You take the "till death do us part" thing seriously and you'll feel the need to stick it out no matter what may or may not happen."

"What is it with you people?" Eve asks exasperatedly.

"You _people_?" Alice exclaims, offended by the terms.

"You _and_ Draco are against _my future husband_! You know what? I'll marry him just to prove you two wrong."

"You know, you're right. You two are so perfect together. You should definitely marry him," Alice rambles, trying to use reverse psychology on her friend.

"I see what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. We have something special, Alice. You should be happy for me."

"Evelynn, you've got to believe me," Alice begs.

"Isn't it odd that there's a 'lie' in the middle of 'believe'?"

"What? Oh. That's not the point. He's not the one for you-"

"And who is?" Alice didn't say anything, but then again, she couldn't if she had wanted to. Eve just ranted right on. "The point is, I'm marrying Dylan, you and Edward are invited and I want you to be the maid of honor. End of story." Evelynn then storms out of the tunnel, refusing to hear anymore on the subject.

Alice looks on after her, shaking her head slowly. "If only you knew, Eve."

* * *

On the day of the wedding, Evelynn is very nervous.

_"Till death do us part..."_

"I don't think I'm ready for this kind of commitment, Dylan," she said in the morning.

"It'll be fine. I promise." He kisses her forehead. "Now, I have to go get changed. I love you."

Evelynn changes into a lacy, strapless wedding gown - her mother's - and a long veil with a single diamond on it.

"Are you okay?" her father asks as he joins her outside the chapel doors.

"Yeah. I'm just a little nervous."

"Are you going to run?" he jokes.

"No. I wouldn't be that extreme. We love each other. I'll do it. For us."

"Your mother would have liked to hear that." Eve jumps at the way he says 'mother.' Her father never talks about her. When he would, on that rare occasion, say that word, it would be distorted with tears. Today he said it without the sorrow, but lovingly and admirably. He then opens his vest and reaches into an inside pocket. When his hand reappears, it is balled in a fist, clasped around something. "This was your mother's, also. She wore it at our wedding, as well." He opens his hand to reveal a string of white pearls. He walks behind her and fastens it around her neck. He stands back and admires his daughter. "It completes the dress. You look just as beautiful as your mother did in it."

"Thanks, Dad." They walk down the aisle together and Eve stands next to the man who will be - in mere minutes - her husband.

* * *

When the wedding is over, Eve is relieved. She looks down at the gold band that now resides on her finger. She doesn't see her visitor.

"Hey."

Evelynn recognizes the expressionless voice and looks up with a start. "Draco!"

"The one and only," he says, trying to restrain the smugness threatening to curls his lips into that famous smirk of his. "Eve, before you go, there's something I wanted to say."

"Like what?"

"I- uh- I-"

"Spit it out," she encourages with a chuckle. She is completely oblivious to the graveness in his features.

"I- Con- Congratulations," he finally manages.

"Uhm, thanks? Draco, you know you can't hide anything from me. I know you were going to say something else."

"It's not important anymore." He walks off, hands in his pockets.

_"'I don't think you should have gone through with this.' That's what he was going to say." _It is only then that she second guesses herself and wonders if she really should have gotten married. However, she knows that it's too late now. They've said their vows and nothing will change that.

Another familiar voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Eve!" Alice comes running over. "Eve, you look gorgeous! I love the dress!"

"Thanks." A sudden sadness clouds the smaller girl's features. "If you're going to tell me off, don't worry. Draco already covered it."

A glimmer of hope enters her eyes. "Did he say anything?"

"'Congratulations.'"

"That was it?" she asked, despairingly, her lower lip protruding into a pout.

"You're the mind reading vampire. You should know," Eve teases. Alice closes her eyes to trace his mental signal and finds the answer.

"Oh. Well, congratulations, I guess. Goodbye, Evelynn." Alice disappears a moment later, leaving Eve to wonder what all the fuss was about. Her thoughts were again interrupted.

"Hello, my beautiful wife!" Dylan picks her up and twirls her around, kissing her. All her doubts vanish and she is eager to start her new life with the man she loves.


	14. Chapter 14

Evelynn's week-long honeymoon is absolutely perfect. However, her naive state of bliss is soon shattered by Dylan. She finds out quickly how controlling Dylan is, and it isn't always in the best way. He beats her if he doesn't get his way. After one instance when she made one little mistake and he beat her senseless, she locks herself in the bathroom and cries, realizing that her dream is irreparably shattered.

Once all her tears are shed, she composes herself, makes sure she looks presentable, and attempts to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dylan demands.

"Out."

"The hell you are!" He makes to grab her arm, but with her panic rising, she slipped out the door, leaving his nails to scrape her hand.

Once outside, Evelynn inspects her hand. No blood, but it still hurt like hell. She knew where she wanted to go from here, but she wasn't sure she could bring herself to see him and tell him everything and have him laugh in her face. It had barely been a month since she was married and she had already had enough. She steels herself against her fears and apparates to a familiar place.

She walks up to the giant doors and knocks, hearing the faint echoes coming from within. A familiar man opens the door.

"Evie?" Draco says, shocked and confused at the pathetic figure standing on his doorstep. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," she replies with a sad frown.

He ushers her inside, sits her down on his bed and grabs her tea. Once the couple is settled, he begins with his questions. "What happened? What are you doing here? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you came to see me, but I can tell something's off. What's wrong?"

"Dylan," she mumbles, eyes cast downward, wanting to drown in her sweet tea.

The blond's brow furrows and his icy eyes rake across her figure, taking in every detail. He notices bruises forming on her arms and he notices the fresh scratches on her hand. "He did that to you?" he asks, incredulous. Evelynn only nods her head slowly, crystal beads running down her cheeks, stinging on their way down. "Evelynn..." but Draco is, for once, at a loss for words. He stands up and perches on the edge of his bed beside her. His warm arms wrap around her, giving her the feeling that everything is right again. However, she knows that nothing is the same.

"Go on. Say it," she says.

"Say what?" he inquires, genuinely confused.

"Say 'I told you so.' Every one warned me, but I was too stupid to see..." She trails off, too hurt to say more.

"Evie," he croons, holding her tighter. "I would never say that."

"But it's true..." she whines, starting to sob. "If I would have just listened..."

"Don't do this," Draco interjects.

"I can't leave him!" Evelynn exclaims, tears cascading down her reddening cheeks. "He needs me."

"He needs a punching bag and you're it. He's punishing you for his own stupid mistakes."

"I made my vows a month ago. I have no plans to break them."

"Have you gone completely mad?" he shouts.

"'Till death do us part...'" she mumbles, sounding on the edge of sanity. Draco holds her close, tears stinging his own eyes. He refuses to let them fall, however, and continues to hold her close.

* * *

Months later, a Death Eater meeting is held, advocating a comeback of the Dark Lord. Dylan, son of Voldemort, forces unwilling Evelynn to become a Death Eater and burns the dark mark into her skin.

"Since I escaped Potter's grasp," Dylan says at the meeting, "I am responsible for re-instilling fear into the hearts of wizards. Death Eaters will regroup under my control and we will finish what my father started." He rants on, explaining his plan of power-hungry domination and destruction.

Once his rant is complete, he dismisses everyone. "Everyone except - Mr. Malfoy. May I have a word?"

Draco freezes in his tracks, then turns and sits back down at his seat. Evelynn spares him a glance. Dylan turns to his wife. "Would you be a ear and go upstairs? I would like to talk to Mr. Malfoy alone." Knowing not to test the new Dark Lord, she obeys, going to her room and wondering what they could be talking about.

"Draco, long time, no see."

"Yes, but not long enough," he mutters.

"Just because the others left, doesn't mean I'm not the Dark Lord." Dylan studies Draco's blank face. "I know you've been seeing my wife."

Draco's eyes widen slightly, but he maintains his cool composure. He knows that when Dylan's abusiveness is too great for Evelynn to handle, she runs off to the Malfoy Manor. Draco comforts her until she returns in the middle of the night to her respective home. Nothing traitorous happens when they are together, though it is hard to believe with Draco's track record. "Not in an inappropriate way, I can assure you."

"Oh, I'm sure. Just like Cameo Delaire, am I correct?"

His assumption startles Draco. The name arouses his thoughts and he struggles to remember where he heard the name. Slowly at first, then all at once, he sees a figure, slim but curvy. A face...pale as snow and soft as a flower petal. Eyes, a crystal blue, not too dark or pale. Her lips a light pink. Cascading hair of raven color. Then he remembers. Not that he really should, considering she was just a notch on his belt - and a very beautiful one, at that. He remembered how he had kissed and caressed the soft curves of her body, making her moan softly. She tried resisting, but the touch of the Slytherin Prince enticed her too greatly. He soon claimed her as his own then pushed her away like the other girls. He remembers vaguely how she cried over him, over how she had a boyfriend and begged him to forgive her for betraying him, but he refused. It was a shame that she committed suicide. She was too beautiful to die.

He finally snaps back to reality. "Nothing remotely close of that nature," he assures icily.

"Is that so? Then you should have no problem with your mission," Dylan spits, his smirk annoyingly similar to the one Malfoy used to wear at school.

"What mission?" he blurts wildly.

"Since you couldn't follow simple orders that my father gave you, I fully expect you to redeem yourself with the task I am about to present to you," Dylan informs him.

"Which is...?"

"Kill Evelynn."

"What?" he screams, getting up and slamming his hands on the table. "How could you? She's your wife."

"She is an incompetent whore. Besides, I've gotten what I wanted and it just keeps getting better." Dylan flops into a chair opposite Draco, putting his feet on the table nonchalantly. "As your master, I command you to dispose of Evelynn."

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Draco tests, resisting the familiar sting of forming tears.

"I don't want to get my hands dirty," Dylan responds, relaxing even more into the chair. "Besides, after what you did to my beloved, I think that's only fair. I've been watching you, Draco. I know what makes you tick. I've been trying to put you through as much pain as I went through when you seduced my love and drove her to killing herself."

"She killed herself because of you!"

"I know what happened and I know the circumstances under which said events occurred. Now, accept your mission."

"What if I refuse?" Draco tries, desperately.

"Then I will personally make sure you die a slow, early, painful death," Dylan growls, his eyes turning a dangerous shade of black. "It's your life or hers." The new Dark Lord rises and walks towards the steps. Without pausing, he says over his shoulder, "You may go now."

* * *

Evelynn walks through the moonlit woods, aimlessly, enjoying the feel of the cool breeze gently stroking her skin. The smells and sounds of the forest overwhelm her senses.

All of a sudden, strong hands turn her around and slams her against a nearby tree. She stares into the face of Draco. He kisses her hard, but pulls away all too fast, making her dizzy. He removes one hand from her shoulder and he grabs a knife from his pocket.

"I'm so sorry Evelynn. I love you."

He stabs the knife into her chest, into her heart. She tries to gasp for breath. Her eyes widen in shock as she watches Draco take the soiled knife out of her chest and stab it directly into his own heart. She looks on, immobile and unable to die as Draco collapses in front of her.

Evelynn sits bolt upright in bed, panting. She looks at the clock. 4:16 am. She gropes her chest, trying to find the bloody hole, but there is none. Her chest is void of any sign of blood or the knife. Looking in front of her, she sees only the sheets. Unable to rid her mind of it, hard as she may try, she ponders over the ominous dream before letting sleep take over once again.


	15. Chapter 15

Since Draco was assigned the mission, he tried to pull away from Evelynn. She was confused at his aloof behavior, but assumed it was a matter of growing up and settling down and not being with old friends. She tried to keep a cool head about it, but it tore her up inside. After a few trips to the Malfoy Manor that weren't as warm, she tried to refrain from going. It was hard, and it tore her apart inside. The more Dylan beat her, the more alone she felt, and without Draco to soothe the void, she couldn't find another escape.

One day, she runs out and simply goes to the market in her long, black cloak. With her hood up, she looks dangerous, but she certainly doesn't feel like it. She is the one that is broken. Evelynn walks past kids running through Diagon Alley to the joke shop and Honeydukes, and adults, getting their supplies from apothecaries. She feels like it has been so long since she had been in school when she finally passes Olivander's wand shop. All the windows are now broken and the lanterns inside are long burned out, but she remembers, clear as yesterday, when she got her first wand.

"Miss it?" a voice comes from behind her.

She jumps – but not in fear.

She turns and throws her arms around the pale figure behind her. He, feeling cornered, awkwardly puts his arms around the girl.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Evelynn says.

"Yes. It has," Draco replies.

"Draco..." she starts, feeling oddly compelled. "Can we talk?"

They start for a nearby establishment. "About what?"

"I don't know. Anything. We just... need to talk."

"Sure," he says, opening the door to a quiet shoppe.

They talked casually for a while... Well, it was as casual as it could be what with Draco being strangely detached. Evelynn finally called him on it. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting strangely for a long time and I want to know what's up. I know you well enough to know that something is terribly wrong."

"Forget about it," he dismisses.

"No!" she shouts. The room goes silent at her outburst. Evelynn waits until the regular din resumes before continuing her thought. "Tell me right now, Draco. What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't-"

"Who cares what I would or wouldn't believe or do or whatever! Just tell me already, please."

"I need to go," he states, about to get up.

"No! Goddammit, Draco, if you don't tell me I swear I'll-"

"I love you."

The statement stops her short. Evelynn freezes with her mouth half open, words hanging on her lips, stopped from finishing her sentence. She stammers for a moment before regaining composure. "Wha- What-? What did you say?" she inquires, genuinely shocked, confused, and...flattered.

He takes a deep breath before repeating himself. His heart overflows as he pours out his emotions to her. "I love you. I always have. Ever since I met you. That's why I can let my guard down around you. That's why I never could stay mad at you. That's why I've been protective ever since you started with Marvol and why I've become distant ever since you married that bastard. Oh, and while I'm saying all this, I might as well confess... Valentine's Day seventh year when you were kissing him in the Room of Requirements...that was me. I saw him with you, knew what he was going to do, knocked him out and took his place. That's why his voice sounded off. That's why I wouldn't let you touch me. It was me, Evie."

"But... but he knew. He remembered us in the room and-"

"I gave him my memory."

"I see, but I don't understand. Repeat that first part again?" Evelynn requests, not quite able to accept the revelation that her best friend for her whole life loved her all along.

"I love you. I always have and always will. We could have been perfect together, but no. You just _had_ to marry Dylan, and now look. Your life is miserable, he treats you like shit, and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it."

Eve is speechless with shock, but manages in an instant to search her soul.

She remembers how dependent she was on Draco. How much fun they used to have together as kids. How he was always there for her through thick and thin. He always had her best interests at heart and she always knew she could rely on him for anything. Especially after the revelation of just who was kissing her in that dark room on that fateful Valentine's Day, she realized how close they really were. She recalls perfectly how compatible their mouths were in the dark, how he knew exactly where she was and what she would do. He knew her inside and out and the magic held in their kisses, conveyed so much emotion. Eve remembers how, after Valentine's Day, Dylan's lips never fit quite like they had on February 14th. Something was always missing. When she married Dylan, she still failed to realize that what was missing lacked even greater. And now she sees that the "something missing" was there all along and she couldn't even see it.

"I-I love you, too," she manages.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Draco says, standing up and pushing his chair in.

"I'm not. After Dylan proposed and you were conscious again after the fight, nothing could have made me happier. You were always there for me and I feel like a jerk for not noticing it until now. Every time my broke, you were there to fix it, but before you sew it back up, you place a little of yourself inside of me. Over the years, I haven't noticed it, but I've grown to love you," Evelynn tells him, truthfully. She smiles, her violet eyes twinkling with a happiness that has been absent for months.

"It's too late now, Evie, but it's nice to know. I can't do this anymore. Seeing you with someone else... Knowing how inhumanely you're being treated, but not being able to do anything about it... It kills me inside. And Marvol... He wants you dead. By my hand. I can't bear to see you hurt."

These words smack Evelynn hard in the face. "Wh- What?"

"He wants me to kill you, but I can't. He's doing this to punish me. Don't ask why. You know how he is."

"Draco," she croons, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes as she holds out her arms to hold him. She tries to approach, but he holds her away from him.

"I have to go." His voice cracks in the simple statement. Avoiding her gaze, he pushes her aside with all the gentleness he can muster in his state of mind, and he walks out.

Confused, hurt, and distraught, Evelynn is left to stare at the swinging door. She tries to sort everything out in her head.

Dylan wanted her dead. Draco was supposed to do it. Draco loves her. She loves him, but she didn't really notice it until it was too late. She was already married to a man who didn't love her, beat her, and now apparently wants her dead to settle a personal score with Draco. Now that she thinks about it... Draco was right when he said that Dylan used to have her under the Imperius Curse. He made her love him just to put Draco through hell when he loved her so much. What Draco ever did to him, she didn't know, but she didn't necessarily want to find out. What concerns her now is what Draco is about to do. He could be doing a number of things, but either way, she has a feeling it can't be good.

After processing all that in a matter of a few seconds, she rushes out after him at full speed.

Evelynn spies the corner of his cape round a corner leading to a meadow and hurries after him. At this point, Draco is able to apparate anywhere but he remains walking, never breaking his pace. He walks into the middle of the meadow, slowing down gradually. Eve is so confused by this odd behavior that she stops a few feet into the meadow. Something about the quiet chirping of the crickets, the twinkling stars and the crescent moon seems almost ominous. Draco lifts his wand and holds it to his temple. His whispered incantation is lost in the distance between them as a flash of green responds. Draco then falls limp to the ground.

Evelynn lets out a yelp of surprised horror. Fearing the absolute worst, she runs further into the field to Draco. "Draco, no." The sadness in his blue-gray eyes is unbearable and his resolute features are as still as marble, carved to haunt her in their depth. He doesn't respond to her presence. He doesn't move at all and his eyes remain unseeing. "Draco, Draco, please!Draco, don't do this to me!" She yells hysterically at his dead body. She screams his name again and strokes his face longingly, her hand trembling with fear. When she finally realizes that he is dead and there is no chance of him coming back, tears stream down her face in uncontrollable waves, clouding her vision and stinging her skin. "Draco, please, no! Why? No..." she screams, reality rapidly unraveling before her very eyes. With all the emotions whirling, she screams at the top of her lungs, "DRACO, I LOVE YOU!"


End file.
